Aitai
by Gia-XY
Summary: "Kuroko, kau harus segera tanggung jawab karena aku sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku hari ini."/ Rakuzan!Ogi. Slight!Shounen-ai. Ogiwara Shigehiro's birthday fanfiction


**Aitai**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

"Kuroko, kau harus segera tanggung jawab karena aku sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku hari ini."

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AR, petunjuk shounen-ai, Rakuzan!Ogi, OOC, mungkin beberapa typo, beberapa unsur Jepang, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **Ogiwara Shigehiro's Birthday Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ogiwara _-kun_ masuk klub basket lagi?"

Di tengah keramaian trotoar pinggir jalan, seorang lelaki manis besurai biru es menempelkan telepon genggam lipatnya ke telinga. Wajahnya tampak agak kaget setelah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. Kemeja putih yang merupakan atasan seragam sekolahnya—SMA Seirin—tampak agak basah karena peluh. Matahari memang bersinar agak terik hari itu, dan tampaknya panasnya masih terasa hingga sore tiba.

"Aah! Kautahu reaksi Akashi saat melihatku? Ia langsung canggung, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan soal kejadian saat SMP dulu."

Ogiwara Shigehiro tertawa di ujung telepon sana, sementara Sang Lelaki manis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa mengukir senyum pahit di wajahnya. Kejadian saat SMP, ya …? Ia sangat paham kejadian mana yang dimaksud Shigehiro. Ah, rasa bersalah itu rasanya kembali merasuk ke dalam dirinya ….

"Ogiwara _-kun_ , soal kejadian itu …."

Tetsuya memutus ucapannya. Tenggorokannya tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara untuk membicarakan kejadian yang dimaksud. Kejadian di mana Generasi Keajaiban membuat pertandingan mereka dengan SMP Meikou bagaikan permainan yang yang berharga untuk dimainkan dengan cara biasa.

"Oi, oi. Santai sajalah, Kuroko. Itu masa lalu. Yang penting, sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan semangat basketku kembali. Semuanya karenamu." Sepasang manik biru laut Tetsuya melebar tak percaya. Ah, gawat …, ia asanya ingin menangis …. Untunglah ia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Ogiwara _-kun_ , aku …. Terima kasih sudah mau memaafkanku …." Hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari balik sepasang bibir merah ranum itu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Ogiwara Shigehiro saat ini. Sayang, orang yang dimaksud saat ini sedang berada di Kyoto.

"Kau ini berkata apa? Kau tidak salah, Kuroko. Aku yang terlalu lemah untuk bertahan saat ini. Padahal aku tahu, bebanmu pasti sudah jauh lebih berat dariku saat itu."

Shigehiro tidak menyalahkan Tetsuya. Ia paham betul beban yang dibawa Tetsuya sejak berkembangnya kemampuan teman-teman Generasi Keajaibannya. Namun, Tetsuya tetap tak dapat membiarkan dirinya merasa "bersih" atas kesalahan mantan teman-teman satu timnya.

Tetsuya berhenti di ujung jalur penyebrangan jalan, menanti nyala merah terang berganti dengan nyala hijau terang.

"Kuroko, aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ogiwara mendadak berucap, membuat Tetsuya terkekeh pelan. Suara Shigehiro di ujung telepon terdengar seperti suara anak kecil yang merajuk. Tetsuya rasanya gemas.

"Ogiwara _-kun_ , kita beda kota saat ini. Memangnya Ogiwara _-kun_ mau menyuruhku berangkat ke Kyoto sekarang?" Tetsuya, sih, rela saja berangkat ke Kyoto saat itu juga dan bolos besok harinya. Kalau saja tak ada partnernya—Kagami Taiga—pelatihnya—Aida Riko—dan kaptennya—Hyuuga Junpei—yang akan menghajarnya jika ia bolos latihan basket.

"Tidak usah, Kuroko. Kaucukup memandang ke depanmu saja. Jangan terus menunduk seperti orang putus asa begitu."

Tetsuya mengernyit. Apa maksud Shigehiro? Tunggu! Darimana Shigehiro tahu ia sedang menunduk?

Sepasang manik biru muda melebar. Tetsuya langsung buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke jalanan seberang yang ingin ditujunya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat seorang lelaki bersurai sewarna kastanye berdiri di sana sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan kilat penuh kerinduan di sepasang manik cokelatnya.

"Ogiwara _-kun_ …?" Tetsuya berucap tidak percaya. Lelaki di ujung jalan sana menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Kuroko …."

Lampu penyeberangan jalan berwarna merah berganti tugas dengan lampu berwarna hijau. Seiring pergantian itu, kedua tungkai lelaki manis bersurai biru es bergerak, berlari ke seberang jalan di mana sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya berdiri.

"Ogiwara _-kun_!"

Suara yang seharusnya kecil berteriak dengan volume yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Wajah manis tampak ingin menangis, menahan cairan bening tanda kerinduan yang siap mengalir ke kedua sisi wajah tersebut.

Sepasang lengan direntangkan untuk menyambut tubuh itu. Kedua lengan Kuroko Tetsuya membalas dekapan erat yang dilingkarkan sepasang lengan Ogiwara Shigehiro pada tubuh Si Surai biru es. Wajah manis Tetsuya mendongak. Sepasang manik biru lautnya menatap ke arah wajah Ogiwara Shigehiro dengan binar tak percaya.

"Ogiwara _-kun_ , ini kau …?" Anggukan Shigehiro membuat Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya. Tetsuya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Shigehiro. Waktu serasa berhenti untuk beberapa saat, dunia seakan hanya milik kedua sahabat akrab itu.

Sayang pelukan itu hanya efemeral. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Hening sesaat sebelum Shigehiro membuka mulutnya.

"Kuroko, kau harus segera tanggung jawab karena aku sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku hari ini."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak—berpikir—sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan. Oh, bahkan ia lupa hari ini ulang tahun Shigehiro. Sahabat macam apa dirinya?

"Mm, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau one-on-one?" Shigehiro mengangguk antusias, mengiyakan ajakan Tetsuya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan di trotoar jalan.

"Ogiwara-kun, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu—"

"Akashi dengan baik hatinya menawarkanku jemputan dari supirnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Aku tidak percaya ia Akashi yang sama dengan orang yang melarangku menjengukmu dulu." Tetsuya sebenarnya ingin menjawab kalau Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang ditemui Shigehiro dulu. Namun, Tetsuya rasa, itu cukup menjadi rahasia di antara dirinya, Generasi Keajaiban, dan tim basket Seirin. Menurut keluarga Akashi, itu aib yang tidak boleh disebarkan sembarangan.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, Shigehiro berada di sampingnya. Ia harus memanfaatkan waktunya bersama Shigehiro hari itu sebaik mungkin.

"Ogiwara _-kun_ …, aku merindukanmu …."

Shigehiro menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, aku juga, Kuroko …."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note:**

 _Aitai_ : Aku merindukanmu/Aku ingin bertemu

 _-kun_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama untuk lelaki muda, atau panggilan untuk menunjukkan kesopanan.

Efemeral: Tidak kekal, hanya bersifat sementara

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Sekali lagi, saya membuat ini dalam waktu sehari, seperti fanfiksi-fanfiksi ulang tahun sebelumnya. Aduh, saya memang orang lupaan yang kerjanya mepet begitu dapet ide. Mana saya mengecek ulang hasil ketikan saya hanya sekali. Jika ada typo, tolong katakan, ya.

Shige _-san_ , _otanjoubi omedetou_. Nikmati waktumu bersama Tetsu _cchi_ , ya. :)

Saya sebagai _author_ meminta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan fanfiksi di atasu maupun jika ada hal yang menyinggung pembaca. _Author_ undur diri dulu. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
